Kisah Putri Dunia Lain
by Hepta Py
Summary: Chap 3 UPDATE! Sequel dari Dongeng Putri Dunia Lain ... Rukia dan Ichigo menetap dan tinggal layaknya seorang manusia... Dengan bantuan sihir, mereka bisa hidup sesuka hati mereka. Kakak adik yang begitu mesra... DISCONTINUE!
1. Kisah 1

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**KISAH PUTRI DUNIA LAIN**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

Nampak dua makhluk bersayap tengah terbang menyusuri langit yang kian menggelap. Salah satunya bersayap putih dengan struktur sayap yang nampak sempurna dan berkilauan, mengepak dengan anggunnya menembus dinginnya udara sore.

Sedangkan di sampingnya, tentu, seorang lelaki tinggi dengan sayap berwarna hitam pekat, rambut jingga dan pandangan sayup ke arah depan, ia nampak lelah.

Berkali-kali lelaki tersebut melirik ke arah seorang gadis kecil yang kini terbang mensejajarkan diri dengannya. Ia nampak begitu khawatir. Hampir 3 jam mereka terbang tanpa tujuan.

"Apakah Putri baik-baik saja?" tanya lelaki tersebut memastikan keadaan sang putri.

Gadis itu dengan perlahan memandang lelaki di sampingnya, senyum ringan tersungging di bibir manisnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah, Etsu… e… maksudku, Ichigo," kata gadis dengan panggilan Putri Yuki tersebut.

Lelaki bersayap hitam itu kini menghela napasnya sejenak, kemudian mulai membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Bolehkah saya membantu Putri?" tanya Ichigo sopan.

"…?" Rukia yang tidak mengerti maksud lelaki tersebut hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap Ichigo heran.

Lelaki bersayap hitam itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat kemudian meraih tubuh mungil itu, menopangnya dengan kedua lengan kokohnya, membawa sang putri dengan bridal style.

Awalnya sang putri terkejut, namun terlihat dari muka lelaki tersebut, ia hanya sekedar membantunya, tidak lebih. Nampak wajah kecewa terpantul di wajah manis sang putri.

***(n_n)***

Tanpa terasa hari telah berganti malam, Rukia tertidur dalam gendongan lelaki bersayap hitam. Dengan masih terbang menembus dinginnya malam, Ichigo sedikit melirik ke bawah, tepatnya sosok sang putri yang kini tengah di bawanya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan berkata,

"Selamanya kau tetap 'Putri', Rukia… Aku tidak bisa mengingkari itu," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum miris.

Wajah kekecewaan nampak di paras lelaki tampan tersebut. Ia tidak dapat mengingkari kenyataan bahwa dirinya hanyalah makhluk biasa, sedangkan gadis ini adalah seorang Putri, Putri Dunia Lain yang harus ia lindungi.

Harus ia lindungi karena janji masa lalunya saat pertama kali ia bertemu Putri tersebut. Ia pernah berkata,

"**Saya mohon, Putri. Biarkan saya menemani Putri dan menjadi teman Putri. Saya berjanji akan menempatkan Putri di atas segala-galanya. Saya berjanji, saya akan selalu melindungi Putri.**"

Ya, karena itulah, meskipun sang putri kini telah kabur dari Dunia Lain dan dianggap penghianat Dunia Lain. Ia akan tetap setia kepada sang putri.

Ia tahu segalanya, melebihi orang lain. Putri Shirayuki bukanlah penghianat. Ia hanyalah seorang putri yang merasa kesepian. Dan tugasnya disini adalah menemaninya. Menemani seumur hidupnya.

Sekelebat bayangan akan jajinya saat itu, membuat Ichigo ingat kenangan akan pertemuannya dengan sang putri di Dunia Manusia, membuat hati lelaki bersayap hitam itu malu sendiri.

Mereka telah berjanji saat itu. Mereka akan bertemu di Dunia Manusia, menjadi sepasang manusia normal yang bisa saling mencintai. Bisa saling berbagi seperti layaknya pasangan pada umumnya.

Tapi nyatanya, Ichigo tidak bisa membuang status itu, status dimana Putri Yuki adalah hal yang tinggi di atasnya, dan rasa minder pun tak dapat di hapusnya begitu saja, meskipun ia tahu, putri tersebut juga mencintainya.

***(n_n)***

**Pagi Hari**

Kamar yang begitu luas, mewah dan manis. Gadis itu tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas kasur berukuran king dengan sprei berwarna putih bersih dan senada dengan selimutnya.

Setelan baju petualang masih menempel pada tubuh mungilnya. Gadis itu menggeliat sesaat kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Mengubah posisi tidurnya dengan duduk dan mulai mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Dimana aku?" kata gadis itu dengan mata yang masih terkantuk.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu besar berwarna putih dengan pinggiran emas terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok lelaki yang ia kenal, lelaki dengan postur badan tinggi dengan setelan seragam SMU melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi, Putri," kata lelaki tersebut menunduk hormat pada gadis yang masih berada di atas kasurnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini, Etsu?" kata sang putri pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Saya memakai sihir, Putri. Mulai hari ini kita akan tinggal bersama disini, dengan Putri sebagai adik saya bernama Rukia. Dan saya sebagai kakak Putri bernama Ichigo. Marga kita Kasuga," jelas lelaki tersebut susah payah.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja, em… Ichigo?" kata sang putri yang kini telah berdiri di dapan lelaki yang ia panggil Ichigo.

Lelaki berambut jingga itu hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata,

"Sebaiknya Putri segera bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah," kata lelaki itu kemudian.

"Baiklah…" kata putri tersebut malas.

***(n_n)***

**SMU Kōhoku**

Desas-desus sejak sehari sebelumnya mulai terdengar di sekolah elit tersebut. Sekolah elit yang terdiri dari banyak siswa dari para pejabat tinggi di Jepang.

Kabarnya, hari ini SMU Kōhoku akan kedatangan siswa baru dari luar negeri. Bagaimana tak heboh seluruh siswa di sekolah itu. Dan kabar angin mengatakan, mereka adalah kakak adik yang lumayan oke.

"Hei, teman-teman! Mereka ada di depan gerbang sekolah!"

Teriak salah satu siswi berseragam sailor dengan rok berwarna ungu pendek sekitar 10 cm di atas lututnya dan sebuah kemeja putih bersih dengan jas berwarna ungu tua gelap mendekati hitam.

Tak lupa dasi berupa pita dengan lebar 2 cm yang berwarna senada dengan rok pendeknya, yaitu violet. Itulah seragam kebanggaan SMU Kōhoku.

"Oh, ya? Serbuuu…!" kata salah satu teman dari gadis yang berteriak barusan.

Lelaki dengan rambut merah panjang dan beberapa tato di tubuhnya. Seragam serba ungu tersebut juga membungkus tubuh tingginya dengan sempurna. Membungkus setiap inci tubuh tegap dan atletis tersebut.

Namun bedanya, kali ini ia mengenakan celana panjang dengan sepatu merah kebanggannya.

**Di sisi lain**

Saat ini Rukia dan Ichigo telah berhasil turun dari mobil sport tanpa atap berwarna ungu menyala. Kenapa ungu? Ya, sang putri lah yang memintanya, dan Ichigo tak dapat menolak itu.

Sekali lagi sihir telah berhasil Ichigo lakukan. Kehidupan mereka menjadi sangat mudah kali ini. Karena semua begitu mudahnya di dapat dengan sihir.

***(n_n)***

Dengan memakai seragam kebanggaan SMU Kōhoku, Ichigo dan Rukia terus berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas mereka dengan bergandengan tangan.

Decak kagum mulai terdengar memenuhi setiap inci atmosfer udara di sekitar mereka. Membuat Rukia sedikit takut dan gugup.

Ichigo yang merasa tangan Rukia sedikit mendingin pun, kini semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. Reflek Rukia menatap ke arah Ichigo. Dilihatnya lelaki tampan tersebut dengan tatapan teduh.

Tampak sedikit berbeda memang. Ichigo nampak begitu keren dengan seragam barunya itu. Ichigo sengaja membuat baju tersebut lebih berantakkan, dengan jas yang sama sekali tak ia kancingkan dan dasi yang memang dilonggarkan.

Kata rapi memang jauh dari dirinya, tapi hal itu mampu membuatnya tampak lebih baik di mata Rukia. Sepasang sepatu putih membalut kakinya setelah celana violet panjang menutupi seluruh kaki panjangnya. Ia nampak begitu violet, nampak seperti sepasang matanya dan itu berarti indah.

"Santai saja, Putri," kata Ichigo pelan.

Saat keduanya hampir sampai di depan kantor Kepala Sekolah, seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang dan identik dengan warna tumbuhan itu meneriakkan sesuatu sehingga Ichigo dan Rukia terhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Hei! Kalian berdua!" teriaknya dengan penuh semangat.

Dia tak sendiri, seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah panjang dan di kuncir menyertai langkahnya dari belakang.

Begitu keduanya sampai di depan Rukia dan Ichigo,

"Ah, kau tampan sekali, boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Ichigo hanya diam di tempat sedangkan Rukia bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi Ichigo. Rukia masih merasa takut.

Putri Dunia Lain jarang berinteraksi dengan makhluk di luar istana, bahkan yang selalu diajaknya bicara hanya Ichigo seorang. Maka dari itu, ini bukan hal biasa baginya.

Ichigo masih menatap gadis itu heran, wajah yang merasa terganggu pun mulai tampak dari paras tampan Ichigo. Lain halnya dengan lelaki berambut merah di belakang gadis berambut tumbuhan itu. Ia terus menatap gadis manis di belakang Ichigo tanpa berkedip.

**Srat!**

Dengan kecepatan melebihi cahaya, Renji telah sampai di samping Rukia dan duduk bersimpuh dengan satu kaki layaknya seorang pujangga.

"Anda sangat cantik sekali, Nona. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Renji yang kini berhasil menyentuh sebelah tangan Rukia.

Rukia hanya terdiam di tempat, sedang Ichigo masih saja di hujani pertanyaan oleh gadis di depannya.

"Ah, I, iya! Namaku Neliel. Kau bisa memanggilku, Nel! Kyaaa! Kau memang pangeranku!" kata gadis itu sambil melompat girang di depan Ichigo.

Sedangkan Rukia masih bingung mau berbicara apa, sedikit demi sedikit Rukia membuka mulutnya, setelah 5 menit berlalu, barulah suara keluar dari mulutnya.

"Na-namaku, Kasuga Rukia," jawab Rukia akhirnya.

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum manis kemudian berkata,

"Aku Abarai Renji, senang berkenalan denganmu, Nona Rukia…"

**Cup!**

Satu ciuman berhasil menempel di punggung tangan Rukia. Reflek Rukia berteriak karena terkejut.

"Kyaaa!"

Ichigo langsung berbalik mendengar teriakan putrinya, dilihatnya Renji bermuka bengong menatap Rukia yang baru saja menjerit. Apa yang ia lakukan sangat salah? Begitulah pikir Renji saat ini.

Dengan cepat Ichigo meninggalkan gadis yang masih nyerocos tak jelas kepadanya dan menuju ke arah Rukia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?" kata Ichigo menatap dingin Renji.

"Oh, ma-af, Kakak Ipar. Aku hanya memberi salam padanya… Dan dia langsung berteriak, maafkan aku," kata Renji dengan sedikit meringis.

Rukia yang mendengar suara Ichigo langsung menatapnya dan berjalan mendekat kemudian memeluknya.

"Ichigo… aku takut," kata Rukia yang masih terkejut dengan kebiasaan manusia itu.

Ichigo membalas pelukan hangat Rukia dan mengelus-elus rambut hitamnya yang halus.

"Tenanglah, Rukia. Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku janji," kata Ichigo dengan nada tenang.

Rukia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sepasang mata musim gugur Ichigo dengan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku percaya padamu," kata Rukia dengan senyum.

Dan senyum itu dibalas Ichigo dengan senyum yang tak kalah hangatnya. Dan begitulah seterusnya, mereka saling tersenyum satu-sama lain.

Renji dan Neliel yang melihat adegan itu hanya cengo di tempat. Hubungan kakak adik mereka sangatlah hangat dan istimewa, bahkan kalau seseorang tidak mengetahui status mereka, pasti ia akan mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Rupanya kau ada di sini, Renji," kata seseorang yang berhasil membangunkan kecengoan Renji dan Neliel.

Rukia yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang kini segera merapat pada Ichigo dan menggenggam sebelah tangan kiri Ichigo erat.

"Kalian orang baru itu kan?" katanya kemudian dan langsung mendekat pada Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Kalian nampak mesra sekali untuk ukuran saudara. Aku Ashido, senang berkenalan denganmu," kata Ashido tenang dan langsung mengulurkan tangan di depan Ichigo.

Dengan santai Ichigo menyambut tangan dari lelaki berambut merah di depannya.

"Kasuga Ichigo, dia Rukia, kami bukan saudara kandung," kata Ichigo datar.

"Terserahlah, tapi adikmu manis sekali," kata Ashido menatap Rukia sejenak kemudian tersenyum.

Rukia yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ia masih bingung, kenapa semua orang memujinya?

"Maafkan teman-temanku yang telah mengganggu kalian. Mereka memang bodoh," kata Ashido sambil menunjukkan senyuman khasnya.

"Kau…" kata Neliel dan Renji bersamaan berusaha memprotes kata-kata Ashido 3 detik yang lalu, namun sayang dengan cepat Ashido memotongnya.

"Baiklah, semoga kalian masuk di kelas yang sama dengan kami. Sampai jumpa!" kata Ashido dengan menyeret kedua temannya dengan susah payah.

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya sweatdrop di tempat.

"Mereka aneh," kata Rukia dalam hati, namun Rukia tersenyum.

**Jam Istirahat**

"Tak kusangka, mereka bisa sekelas dengan kita," kata Neliel begitu girang.

"Ya, aku sungguh mengharapkannya," kata Renji yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Rukia tanpa berkedip.

Di sisi lain Rukia masih menatap asing ruangan yang sekarang dihuninya. Ia sedikit lega, karena Kepala sekolah SMU Kōhoku ini mengizinkan Ichigo untuk sekelas dengannya dan sekaligus duduk di sampingnya. Karena ia tahu, ia takkan bisa tanpa Ichigo di sampingnya.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Rukia polos yang kini menatap Ichigo dengan lembut.

"Ikut aku," kata Ichigo menjawab kebingungan Rukia.

Ichigo berdiri kemudian disusul oleh Rukia yang dengan cepat menggandeng telapak tangan kiri Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kemudian mereka berjalan bersama meninggalkan kelas.

"Wah, mereka mesra sekali ya?" kata Neliel pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Gadis dengan sorot mata anggun dan memiliki wajah yang cantik. Ia memiliki bentuk tubuh yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Neliel, seksi.

"Ya, aku sampai muak melihatnya!" kata gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang judes.

"Hahaha, bagaimana kalau kita buat permainan, Hime?" kata Neliel memanggil gadis tersebut dengan nama Hime. 'Putri'? Tentu saja tidak, ia bernama Inoue Orihime.

"Boleh saja," kata Inoue dengan senyum manisnya.

***(n_n)***

Ichigo dengan segera menyingsingkan lengan jasnya secara kasar. Ia merasa jengah dengan baju berlapis yang harus ia kenakan. Ia lebih suka melepas bajunya sekarang. Tapi itu sungguh tidak mungkin, karena sang putri berada di sampingnya.

"Ada yang salah, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia melihat tingkah Ichigo yang tak biasa.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa memakai baju seperti ini," kata Ichigo kemudian sambil menyeruput minumannya yang berwarna biru.

"Kau lebih tampan dengan penampilan seperti itu," kata Rukia sangat lirih.

"Apa?" kata Ichigo meyakinkan.

"Ah, sudahlah, jangan dihiraukan," jawab Rukia sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada suatu hamparan lapangan basket besar di depannya.

Beberapa siswa tengah saling melemar, men_dribel_ dan berlari dengan bola berwarna orange di tangan mereka. Rukia sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia masih menatap orang-orang yang tengah bermain saat ini.

Ichigo segera menatap ke arah dimana Rukia memfokuskan perhatiannya.

"Oh, itu permainan basket, mau lihat?" kata Ichigo menawarkan.

"Boleh," kata Rukia singkat sambil tersenyum pada Ichigo.

***(n_n)***

Sesampainya di lapangan basket tersebut, Ichigo segera menyuruh Rukia duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di sana. Ichigo juga menitipkan jasnya kepada Rukia dan sedikit mengendorkan dasi miliknya. Ia kemudian berlari menuju ke arah area permainan.

Saat Ichigo datang, semua pemain menatap dirinya, mereka kemudian saling menyapa sekilas. Dan Ichigo pun di ajak bermaian bersama oleh salah satu dari mereka.

Tidak buruk, malah sangat hebat. Ichigo dengan lihainya mendribel bola ke area lawan dan sudah beberapa kali berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring dengan sangat mudah.

Tepuk tangan penonton menyambut kehebatan yang telah Ichigo lakukan. Ichigo hanya tersenyum datar menanggapi dukungan yang mulai terdengar dengan menyebut-nyebut namanya.

Dilain pihak Rukia merasa terkagum-kagum dengan pola permainan Ichigo. Ichigo jauh lebih keren 100 kali saat melakukannya. Rukia pun mulai tersenyum tak jelas.

"Hei, dia keren ya?" tiba-tiba suatu suara berhasil menyadarkan Rukia.

Di tatapnya serius seseorang yang kini berdiri tegak di sampingnya. Seseorang itu pun melakukan hal yang sama, menatap Rukia yang masih terdiam.

"Aku tahu, kalian bukan saudara kan?" kata seseorang itu dengan nada yang sangat yakin.

Rukia terkejut bukan main, kenapa orang ini bisa mengatakan hal itu begitu sangat yakin. Siapa dia?

"Kau pasti tidak mengenalku," katanya kemudian.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah datar.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Sekedar mengisi fandom Bleach yang lumayan ****sepi. Bete uga gag da iank di baca. Apa agi IchiRuki'na...**

**Jadi Ruki tulis aja Sequel ~**Dongeng Putri Dunia Lain**~ nui. En langsung di publish de... Moga Readers suka...

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	2. Kisah 2

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**Arlheaa**

**Astrella Kurosaki**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**Ciel L. Chisai Rokujo****  
**

**minami kyookai**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**erikyonkichi**

**master of bankai**

**sava kaladze**

**edogawa Luffy**

**yuuna hihara**

**Yuki-ssme**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**chappynk ichiruya**

**Aine Higurashi**

**Kurochi Agitohana**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**bl3achtou4ro**

**aRaRaNcHa**

**Meyrin Hawk**

**dorami fil

* * *

**

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 1

* * *

**

Putri Dunia Lain kini menempuh kehidupan layaknya manusia normal dengan Ichigo sebagai kakaknya. Mungkinkah mereka bahagia? Sepertinya sesuatu sedang di rencanakan oleh Neliel dan Inoue.

* * *

**Dongeng Putri Dunia Lain**

**menjadi

* * *

**

**KISAH PUTRI DUNIA LAIN**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

"Aku tahu, kalian bukan saudara kan?" kata seseorang itu dengan nada yang sangat yakin.

Rukia terkejut bukan main, kenapa orang ini bisa mengatakan hal itu begitu sangat yakin? Siapa dia?

"Kau pasti tidak mengenalku," katanya kemudian.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah datar.

Seseorang itu kini menatap ke arah depan, menatap Ichigo yang kini berlari menuju ke arah dimana dirinya dan Rukia berada. Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seseorang yang ingin menjadi temanmu," kata seseorang itu pada Rukia.

Dengan gerak cepat seseorang itu mengulurkan tangannya, menatap Rukia dengan wajah bersahabat.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Arisawa Tatsuki. Senang berkenalan denganmu," kata gadis bernama Tatsuki tersebut.

Dengan ragu Rukia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mencoba untuk meraih tangan itu.

"Aku Kasuga Rukia, kami memang bersaudara, kau salah," kata Rukia mantap.

Tatsuki hanya tersenyum, ia terlihat sangat senang dapat mengenal Rukia. Rukia yang mendapat senyuman tulus pun tertular untuk membalas senyuman Tatsuki.

"Terserah kau saja lah," kata Tatsuki kemudian.

"Aku menyukaimu, Tatsuki!" kata Rukia begitu saja, ia terlalu jujur, atau malah terlalu polos.

Tatsuki kembali tersenyum, "Aku juga, kau menarik," katanya kemudian.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo telah sampai di samping Rukia, ditatapnya dalam-dalam gadis tomboy di hadapannya. Tatsuki hanya berwajah datar, ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi manisnya sama sekali di hadapan Ichigo.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat.

Tatsuki hanya diam dan masih menatap Ichigo dari bawah sampai atas, dalam hati Tatsuki berkata, "Nilaimu 90,".

"Aku sangat menyukainya, Ichigo," kata Rukia menjawab tanpa ditanya, ia bermaksud mewakili kediaman Tatsuki.

Ichigo segera memindahkan pandangannya pada sosok Rukia, ia tersenyum begitu manis. Dan ia hanya melakukan hal tersebut pada Rukia. Tatsuki sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan mimik wajah Ichigo, namun ia tersenyum.

"Benarkah, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya, ia heran mengapa putri ini begitu senang dengan gadis di hadapannya.

Rukia hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Ichigo kembali menatap Tatsuki. Dan tatapannya tak berubah, datar.

"Namaku Arisawa Tatsuki, aku juga tertarik padamu," kata Tatsuki kemudian, menatap Ichigo sinis.

Rukia hanya menanggapi heran Tatsuki, mengapa ia berkata seperti itu? Ingin Rukia berkata sekarang bahwa Ichigo hanyalah miliknya dan hanya dia yang boleh tertarik pada Ichigo. Namun status kakak beradik membuatnya harus menjaga sikap.

"Aku Ichigo Kasuga, dan aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," kata Ichigo tak kalah sinis.

Rukia yang merasa sesuatu miliknya terancam, kini mencoba untuk mengambil satu langkah maju. Tubuh sampingnya yang merapat pada tubuh Ichigo memudahkannya untuk mencari sesuatu itu.

Dari belakang secara sembunyi-sembunyi Rukia menggait tangan kanan Ichigo yang menganggur. Digenggamnya erat oleh Rukia tangan besar itu, seakan ia bereaksi dengan perkataan Tatsuki beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ichigo menanggapi sentuhan Rukia tersebut. Ditatapnya gadis di sampingnya saat ini. Gadis itu sama sekali tak melihat ke arah Ichigo. Ia menatap ke arah depan, ke arah gadis tomboy dengan nama Tatsuki. Rukia merasa Tatsuki akan merebut Ichigo dari dirinya, sungguh polos.

"Hahaha… kau sangat lugu ya?" kata Tatsuki kemudian.

Perkataan gadis tomboy itu berhasil mengejutkan Rukia. Di dekatinya kedua sejoli itu oleh Tatsuki. Dengan gerak santai tangannya menjalar pada perbatasan kedua tubuh Rukia dan Ichigo.

Dan, tara! Tebakan Tatsuki benar, mereka bergandengan tangan. Tatsuki segera mendekat pada Rukia dicubitnya pelan hidung dari gadis manis di depannya, kemudian ia berkata,

"Aku tidak akan merebut pacarmu, Sayang," katanya lembut dan tetap menekan hidung Rukia tanpa ampun.

Ichigo yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Gadis ini menarik. Maksudnya dalam artian tertentu, bukan dalam artian 'suka'. Gadis dengan rambut cepak itu kini berdiri mensejajarkan diri di depan Ichigo.

"Sepertinya kalian bodoh dalam berbohong, kau payah!" kata Tatsuki sambil menatap datar sepasang mata Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya terdiam dan menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan penuh akan tanda tanya. Dia pintar menebak, atau hanya beruntung?

"Kau harus berhati-hati, Sobat. 'Adik' tercintamu bisa-bisa kabur di bawa orang," kata Tatsuki memperingatkan.

Tatsuki segera mengambil langkah agak ke samping. Menatap Rukia yang masih terbengong. Dia tersenyum.

"Dan kau, jagalah 'Kakak' tercintamu ini," kata Tatsuki dengan senyum tulus.

Berhasil, Tatsuki berhasil membuat sepasang kakak beradik itu heran, bengong, kaget sekaligus was-was. Rahasianya terbongkar begitu cepat.

"Baiklah, apa kalian tahu? Aku adalah teman sekelas kalian," katanya kemudian.

"Apa? Kau satu kelas denganku?" kata Rukia terkejut.

Tatsuki hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ditatapnya sekilas Ichigo. Dan ia kembali berkata,

"Pria Orange, sepertinya hari-harimu akan jauh lebih berat setelah ini… Baiklah, aku permisi dulu, sampai jumpa!" kata Tatsuki sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih mematung.

***(n_n)***

Waktu sekolah pun telah usai. Saat ini Ichigo dan Rukia tengah berjalan santai menuju parkiran sekolahnya.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu mencolok, Putri," kata Ichigo yang kini berjalan di samping kanan dari Rukia, melewati koridor-koridor kelas menuju parkiran.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku akan selalu menuruti kata-kata, Ichigo," kata sang putri kepada Ichigo dengan senyum tulus.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terdengar suara bising dari sepasang sepatu yang berusaha mendekat dengan kecepatan penuh. Tunggu, bukan sepasang tapi dua pasang.

Rukia dan Ichigo segera membalikkan badan, dan dilihatnya saat ini dua makhluk montok tengah berlari kencang ke arah mereka berdua.

**Ckiiittt!**

Bunyi rem membahana mengiringi gerak mereka berdua yang terhenti. Mereka tersenyum pada satu orang dan satu makhluk. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ichigo, Kasuga Ichigo.

Dengan gerak halus namun sedikit kasar Inoue menyenggol pinggang Neliel. Neliel hanya mendengus kesal namun kemudian segera mendatangi Rukia. Disahutnya sebelah tangan Rukia dan segera ia tarik melangkah melanjutkan perjalanan yang terhenti.

Inoue juga melakukan hal yang sama tapi kepada Ichigo. Hal itu terjadi begitu cepat. Pertukaran pasangan pun terjadi. Neliel menggandeng Rukia dan memaksanya berjalan mendahului. Sedangkan Ichigo di gandeng oleh Inoue dengan sedikit menariknya paksa.

"A-aku ingin ke rumahmu, Rukia! Aku ingin semakin dekat denganmu!" kata Neliel girang.

"Ah, i-iya. Boleh saja," kata Rukia ragu.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Inoue menggait tangan Ichigo dan dirangkulnya begitu saja. Ichigo hanya diam, namun dalam hati Ichigo berkata,

"Sial! Jadi ini maksud dari gadis tomboy tadi,"

Inoue hanya senyum-senyum dan terus nyerocos di samping Ichigo.

"Ah, namaku Inoue Orihime, aku gadis tercantik di sekolah ini lho!" kata Inoue membanggakan dirinya.

"…" Ichigo hanya diam.

"Ah, aku juga menyukai adikmu yang manis itu. Kalian sangat ngetop akhir-akhir ini," katanya lagi.

Dan selalu mengulang hal yang sama, Ichigo hanya diam. Di dalam hatinya ia hanya bisa memaki-maki gadis di sampingnya.

"Sial!"

**Di parkiran sekolah**

Dengan cepat Ichigo melepaskan gandengan erat Inoue kemudian menuju ke arah mobil sport berwarna violet miliknya. Segera di bukakannya salah satu pintu untuk putrinya, Rukia. Rukia tersenyum sekilas kemudian memasukinya.

Ichigo memutar dan memasuki bagian kemudi. Segera dihidupkannya mobil tersebut. Namun dengan cepat Rukia menyentuh lengan Ichigo. Menahannya untuk tidak menghidupkan mesin terlebih dahulu.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Rukia yang kini mengalihkan pandang pada kedua gadis yang tengah menatap Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Apa kalian ingin bermain ke rumahku?" tanya Rukia anggun.

Seketika itu juga Inoue dan Neliel melompat kegirangan. Itulah kata yang sedari tadi di tunggu oleh mereka berdua. Mereka langsung menyetujuinya dengan anggukan mantap.

Dengan cepat mereka berlari menuju ke arah mobil mereka masing-masing. Ichigo hanya menghela napas sekilas. Sepertinya putri di sampingnya ini tidak mengerti ancaman apa yang akan di hasilkan oleh tawaran itu.

Dengan lambat Ichigo mulai menjalankan mobil miliknya dan dua buah mobil lain membuntuti mereka dari belakang.

**Kediaman Rukia**

Memang rumah, tapi layak dikatakan sebuah istana. Sebuah gerbang menjulang tinggi berwarna emas terbuka secara otomatis saat Ichigo mengucap suatu mantra sihir. Inoue dan Neliel hanya cengo di dalam mobil masing-masing. Mereka tak menyangka Ichigo sekaya ini.

Setelah memarkirkan ketiga mobil mereka di tempat luas yang telah tersedia. Segera mereka menuju ke bagian inti dari tanah luas tersebut, Istana Kasuga.

Jalan setapak berpola memutar-mutar menghiasi taman yang saat ini mereka lalui. Bunga-bunga indah, pepohonan tinggi yang tertata rapi dan aliran air terjun mini atau sekedar kolam ikan yang luas.

Neliel dan Inoue di manjakan dengan berbagai pemandangan indah sebelum mereka mencapai istana yang berada di bagian tengahnya. Masih lumayan jauh dan itu sebanding dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini.

Meskipun Inoue dan Neliel termasuk anak pejabat tinggi di Jepang dan bersekolah di sekolah se_elit_ SMU Kōhoku. Mereka tak sekaya Ichigo dan Rukia. Ini bagai mimpi.

Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan mendahului mereka. Berjalan dengan tetap bergandengan tangan dengan mesranya. Dan itu termasuk pemandangan terburuk di tempat seindah ini. Ya, hanya untuk mereka berdua. Inoue dan Neliel.

***(n_n)***

Pintu besar berwarna putih bersih dan terdiri dari dua bagian itu mulai terbuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan bagian dalam dari istana itu. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan bagi Rukia, karena ia memang Putri Dunia Lain. Tempat semewah apa pun takkan membuatnya terpesona.

"Silakan masuk dan lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan," kata Rukia kemudian.

Ichigo dengan segera menarik tangan Rukia untuk menuju ke arah kamar gadis itu. Mereka pun menghilang di balik pintu dan meninggalkan Inoue dan Neliel yang masih cengo di tempat.

**Di dalam kamar Putri**

"Apa yang Anda lakukan, Putri?" tanya Ichigo menuntut pertanggungjawaban putri di depannya.

"Mereka hanya ingin mengenalku lebih jauh, Etsu. Aku menyukainya, mereka menganggapku sebagai teman mereka," kata Rukia sangat senang.

Lelaki dengan rambut orange itu tersenyum kemudian mendekat pada putri. Di elusnya lembut rambut hitam sang putri. Ia senang melakukan hal itu. Setidaknya inilah salah satu bentuk kasih sayangnya.

Ia jadi teringat hari itu, memang sang putri harus dilindungi dari dunia luar. Ia tidak memiliki teman, temannya hanya Ichigo dan Senna. Itu pun sangat tragis, Senna menghianati putri tersebut.

"Apa Putri tak menganggap saya sebagai teman?" tanya Ichigo datar.

Rukia tersenyum kemudian tangannya menjalar menuju pinggang lelaki tinggi di depannya. Di lingkarkannya kedua tangan mungil itu membelit pinggang Ichigo. Gadis itu tersenyum. Mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sepasang mata musim gugur Ichigo.

"Ichigo lebih dari itu," kata Rukia dengan sangat polos.

"Benarkah itu, Putri?" kata Ichigo sedikit menggoda.

Dilepaskannya lilitan kedua tangannya dari pinggang Ichigo. Menatap langsung kedua mata tajamnya, mata tajam yang memandang kedua violetnya dengan teduh.

"Tentu saja," kata Rukia tenang.

Ichigo tersenyum menanggapi kepolosan putri di hadapannya. Di tatapnya terus sepasang mata cantik di depannya. Entah kenapa rasa Ichigo selalu berbeda bila di dekat gadis ini, hanya gadis ini.

Masih dengan tersenyum simpul Ichigo merengkuhkan tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya. Mendekat pada telinga Rukia dan mulai berbisik,

"Bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tak dapat terbaca.

Rukia meneguk ludahnya, pikirannya jauh melayang. Hangat napas Ichigo mengganggu kesadarannya. Membawa sebagian saraf tubuhnya ter_pause _dan tak mampu untuk bergerak sedikit pun.

Rukia menatap leher Ichigo yang berada di depannya, begitu dekat. Posisi wajah Ichigo yang sejajar dengan wajah sampingnya membuat dirinya hanya mampu memandang leher lelaki tersebut.

Ia bisa merasakan hawa panas dari kedekatan itu. Entah kenapa, ini sangat menyenangkan dan membuat gadis itu senang. Namun ia harus berani menahan gejolak mendebarkan dari dalam dirinya.

"A-apa?" kata Rukia dengan susah payah kembali bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Ini," hanya itu kata terakhir yang Rukia dengar dari bibir Ichigo.

Hawa panas itu semakin terasa di pori-pori gadis yang masih mematung saat ini. Bukan hangat lagi dan hal itu juga berhasil membuat detak jantung dalam tubuhnya meloncat-loncat tak beraturan.

Ichigo dengan senyum datar mengarahkan wajahnya lebih merapat pada wajah manis gadis di depannya. Dan sekilas Rukia dapat merasakan kulit pipinya bergesekan dengan milik Ichigo. Ini membuatnya gila.

**Deg!**

Saat Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajah di depannya. Wajah Rukia memerah sempurna. Napas mereka menyatu. Saling menghirup udara yang mereka keluarkan dengan ritme yang berbeda.

Dapat di rasakan begitu jelas, hangatnya napas Ichigo menyapu bibir atasnya. Semakin dekat, semakin hangat, semakin berdebar dan…

**Bruk!**

Rukia terjatuh, ia pingsan di tempat.

"Putri?" hanya itu komentar Ichigo, terlalu terkejut dengan fenomena di depannya.

Desah napas panjang mulai Ichigo hembuskan saat melihat putrinya tengah terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Apa ia melakukan hal yang salah? Atau Rukia sedang tak enak badan?

Entah kenapa perasaan untuk melakukan hal yang macam-macam semakin gencar muncul di dalam otak Ichigo. Atau mungkin karena mereka tinggal serumah? Sepertinya Rukia harus lebih berhati-hati dengan kakaknya itu.

Tanpa menunggu lebih banyak waktu lagi, segera di gendongnya tubuh mungil sang putri menuju kasur king size miliknya. Di letakkan dengan lembut dan hati-hati benda yang sangat dicintainya tersebut.

Di pandanginya gadis manis itu dalam-dalam. Ichigo tersenyum kemudian. Tak lama setelah itu, di dekatkannya kembali wajah tampan miliknya mendekat pada sosok gadis di depannya.

Gadis itu masih tak bereaksi karena ia tengah terlelap dalam pingsannya. Semakin dekat hingga napas Ichigo menerpa hidung Rukia.

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo?" teriak Inoue yang sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan kakak beradik tersebut.

Dasar tidak sopan, dengan PDnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia dan kini berdiri angkuh di depan Ichigo.

"Kau! Mau berbuat mesum dengan adikmu?" tanya Inoue judes di depan Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya berwajah datar. Ia mulai terganggu dengan kehadiran wanita ini. Dan juga, ia hanya ingin mengecup dahi Rukia, sekedar memberi kecupan selamat tidur, tak lebih.

"Lalu? Apa pedulimu?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah sangar, bahkan kerutan di dahinya semakin mencolok.

Dengan cepat dan berani, Inoue mengalungkan kedua tangannya tepat di leher Ichigo. Mulai mendekat menuju wajah lelaki di depannya.

"Tidak boleh, denganku saja," kata Inoue dengan senyum centil.

Dengan mata tajam dan pandangan sinis Ichigo masih berdiri dan memandang lekat gadis di depannya. Ia tak bereaksi, menolak tidak, menyetujui tidak.

"Baiklah, kuanggap itu jawaban 'Iya'," kata Inoue dengan senyum kemenangan.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	3. Chapter 3

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

**D**isclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-**S**ensei

**W**arning : **O**OC, **A**U, **T**ypo(s)

**P**airing : **I**chi**R**uki

**R**ate : **T**een

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**Kurosaki Mitsuki**

**Arlheaa**

**Yoshizo Kurochi**

**Chappy Ruru**

**Chessa1091**

**Yanz Namiyuki-chan**

**Edogawa Luffy**

**Chikara Kyoshiro**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Doremi fil**

**Aichi Chiyuri**

**Ayushina**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**Raraa Ruuki-Chan Kuchiki**

**Yuki-ssme**

**Jee-eugene**

**Yuuna Hihara**

**Minami Kyookai**

**Vampire Chappy 15**

**Bl3achtou4ro**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Sarsaraway20**

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura

* * *

**

**KISAH PUTRI DUNIA LAIN**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Dengan cepat dan berani, Inoue mengalungkan kedua tangannya tepat di leher Ichigo. Mulai mendekat menuju wajah lelaki di depannya.

"Tidak boleh~ denganku saja!" kata Inoue dengan senyum centil.

Dengan mata tajam dan pandangan sinis, Ichigo masih berdiri dan memandang lekat gadis di depannya. Ia tak bereaksi, menolak tidak, menyetujui tidak.

"Baiklah, kuanggap itu jawaban 'Iya'," kata Inoue dengan senyum kemenangan.

Perlahan wajah gadis tersebut semakin mendekat. Ingin mengulang peristiwa yang beberapa menit yang lalu dilihatnya, kejadian dimana Ichigo akan mengecup adiknya sendiri, Rukia.

Tentu saja Inoue tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Dengan keadaan Rukia yang kini pingsan dan terbaring di atas ranjangnnya, membuat Inoue semakin leluasa dan yakin bahwa,

"Aku akan menang dan mendapatkanya!" jerit Inoue dari dalam hati yang kini hanya menutup kedua matanya. Berusaha meraih bibir pasangannya yang sudah sangat ia hafal posisinya.

**Brak!**

Suara bantingan pintu membahana, mengisi kesunyian yang sedari tadi terasa dalam kamar mewah milik Rukia Kasuga tersebut. Seorang gadis dengan warna rambut _light sea green _menatap tajam ke arah punggung sang gadis berambut_ chocolate_ tersebut. Nampak geram.

Seorang lelaki tampan masih saja mempertahankan posisinya, menghadap ke arah sang gadis _chocolate _yang kini berusaha menciumnya. Pandangannya sedikit teralih pada gadis _light sea green_ yang kini berdiri pada pertengahan pintu.

Gadis itu mencengkram kuat ganggang pintu berwarna emas tersebut. Pemilik iris _sandy brown_ hanya bisa mendesah sekilas dan berkata,

"Sial! Mereka mengganggu Putri!" kata Ichigo dalam hati sambil mengalihkan pandang ke arah Rukia yang kini masih memejamkan mata di atas ranjang.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Neliel begiu saja.

Sontak Inoue langsung menghentikan usahanya dan menormalkan kembali bibirnya yang beberapa saat yang lalu telah ia majukan beberapa senti.

Dengan terpaksa dilepaskannya pelukan kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo. Kemudian menatap Neliel dengan sorot mata yang sangat terganggu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Neliel berjalan cepat ke arah kedua orang yang masih terdiam tersebut. Dan dengan cepat pula ditariknya rambut milik gadis bernama Inoue Orihime itu. Menjambaknya kasar.

"Akh! Lepaskan! Dasar, Dada besar!" teriak Inoue sambil meronta-ronta.

"Hei! Kau curang, Hime! Seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya!" teriak Neliel sambil menarik rambut Inoue lebih kencang.

Dan jadilah, sang Hime yang tak mau mengalah pun kini membalik badan dan mulai mengacak-acak rambut bergelombang milik Neliel. Jeritan kesakitan dan juga makian kini memenuhi ruang yang seharusnya sepi itu.

Ichigo yang mulai muak menatap kedua orang tersebut dengan pandangan sinis. Dengan malas, bibir lelaki tersebut mulai bergumam, mengucap sebuah mantra sihiir dan…

**Sriiing…**

Kedua gadis tersebut menghilang dari pandangan Ichigo. Meninggalkan suasana yang hening kembali. Dengan senyum puas Ichigo segera mendekat pada Rukia. Menyelimutinya dan mengecup keningnya sambil bergumam,

"Selamat tidur, Putri."

***(n_n)***

Bulan bersinar menerangi secelah dari sudut kamar Rukia. Sang Putri bangun dengan wajah gundah dan kecewa. Dilihatnya jam dinding berwarna _goldenrod _tersebut.

Kedua jarumnya menunjuk pada angka yang sama yaitu 12. Dengan pandangan kosong dan menerawang, Rukia mulai menurunkan kedua kakinya, menginjak lantai kamar miliknya.

_Drees Linen _yang dipakainya mengikuti gerak tubuh yang kini berdiri tegak beradapan langsung dengan pintu berlapis kaca besar yang memperlihatkan dunia malam yang begitu gelap dan sunyi.

Pandangan Rukia sangat kosong, mencerminkan perasaan rindu yang amat mendalam. Mungkin penyebabnya adalah mimpi yang baru saja ia alami.

Menjadi Putri Dunia Lain memang bukalah perkara mudah, tapi tidak juga menyebalkan. Seandainya dari awal ia diciptakan sebagai manusia biasa, tentu saja Rukia tak pernah merasakan kekosongan seperti ini.

"Aku rindu Dunia Lain… aku rindu pada Momo," desis Rukia sambil membuka pintu tersebut, berdiri lesu dengan menopang berat tubuh pada pembatas balkon di hadapannya.

Sepasang sayap putih yang seolah bertabur berlian tersebut kini menghiasi punggung Rukia. Mengepak sekilas kemudian berhenti. Sepasang mata _indigo_nya nampak memancarkan sinar yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tajam dan misterius.

_Drees_ yang ia kenakan berubah menjadi gaun bertali spageti dengan dominan _azure _yang begitu cantik. Sepasang pita menjuntai dari gaun bagian belakang miliknya.

Menjuantai indah bahkan melambai-lambai di sekitar tubuh Rukia seolah hidup. Dan perlahan sepasang sayap miliknya mulai bergerak, membuat tubuh sang putri melayang dan terbang di angkasa.

Entah dari mana asalnnya, beberapa kupu-kupu yang berkilauan muncul dari atas langit, mengelilingi Rukia yang terbang dengan sangat bimbang.

Kupu-kupu Dunia Lain yang setia menemani sang Putri dan seolah ingin selalu melindunginya. Ditatapnya sendu bulan sabit yang kini memantul penuh pada sepasang iris _indigo _miliknya.

Ia memasang wajah pasrah dan perlahan terbang menuju bumi kembali. Semua terlihat cantik. Sayap putih bersinarnya, mata yang menunjukkan ketegaran yang luar biasa, dan rambut yang kini telah memanjang sepunggung dan berwarna hitam, sangat kontras dengan gaun yang ia kenakan.

Seolah tubuhnya telah berubah, dari Rukia menjadi Putri Dunia Lain yang telah beranjak dewasa dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi dan paras cantiknya.

Tepat pada hari inilah umur sang putri beranjak 100 tahun. Tak masuk akal, tapi itulah kisaran waktu bumi dan Dunia Lain. Seharusnya di saat inilah sang putri telah memiliki pendamping hidup.

Tapi nyatanya, fenomena yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi membuatnya tak mampu lagi memikirkan kebahagiaan dan menikah. Namun… selalu saja, lelaki yang sangat ia cintai berada di sisinya.

"Bukan tempat ini yang kuinginkan, aku ingin kembali," kata putri tersebut, masih akan menginjakkan kakinya di atas bumi.

Namun belum sempat telapak kaki tersebut menyentuh daratan di bawahnya, semua ruang waktu di sekitar Rukia berhenti. Angin tak bertiup dan seluruh daratan menjadi putih dan membeku.

Seolah mengulang masa lalu, seluruh daratan menjadi bersalju hanya karena perasaan sedih dari sang putri. Sepasang matanya menjadi sayu namun tentu saja sinar ketegaran masih terlukis jelas pada irisnya.

Memandang bingung daratan yang terlihat kosong dan sepi, tak seperti saat ia berada di Dunia Lain. Tidak ada lagi sebuah bangku panjang indah berwarna putih polos, taman luas yang selalu dikelilingi puluhan kupu-kupu indah dan…

"Pohon itu!" dengan pandangan tak percaya sang putri berjalan tergesa menuju pohon besar yang hanya terdiri dari ranting-ranting kusam dan membeku.

Rukia tak percaya, ia bisa melihat pohon yang selalu menemani kesepianya itu di sini, ia sangat senang sekaligus sedih bila ini semua hanya ilusi.

Rukia menyentuh lembut tekstur kasar dari pohon besar tersebut, ia tersenyum, "Benarkah aku berada di Dunia Lain?" tanya sang putri dalam kesendiriannya.

Sepasang lengan hangat secara perlahan merangkul tubuh sang putri di hadapannya. Merapatkan punggung sang gadis dengan dada bidang lelaki bersayap hitam tersebut.

Sayap hitam yang tak awam bagi penduduk Dunia Lain. Lelaki tersebut merengkuh dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu gadis yang kini menampakkan sosok dewasannya. Sangat mempesona menurutnya.

Bagian wajah sang lelaki yang begitu dekat dengan sang putri memberi sensasi hangat saat kedua pipi mereka saling bergesekan, memberi rasa tersendiri di tengah salju buatan putri tersebut.

"Kenapa Anda bersedih, Putri? Perlukah Saya melakukan sesuatu untuk Putri?" tanya lelaki bersayap hitam dan berambut jingga tersebut.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi, paras tampan dan rambut yang telah memanjang dari sebelumnya, poni depan yang menutupi tanggung hidung san sepasang mata _sandy brown _yang tajam dan lembut, sosok Etsu juga di tunjukkan olehnya, mengimbangi pesona Putri Dunia Lain.

Pelukan lelaki bersayap hitam terlepas saat sang putri berbalik dan menatap lelaki di depannya, tak terlalu mendongak, karena tinggi badan mereka tak terlalu berselisih seperti wujud mereka dalam penyamaran sebagai manusia.

"Aku rindu Dunia Lain dan Momo, Etsu," kata Rukia pada Ichigo yang kini berstatus kakak ilegalnya.

Ichigo menatap datar sang putri kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sekilas, seolah meminta izin kepada sang putri yang sangat di hormatinya.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Rukia yang masih menatap sendu Ichigo, sepasang lengan kekar tersebut meraih punggung dan paha sang putri untuk di gendongnya.

Rukia yang berhasil dibawa oleh Ichigo hanya mampu memeluk punggung beserta dada lelaki bersayap hitam itu. Perlahan daratan putih bersalju mulai lenyap, begitu juga dengan pohon yang Rukia rindukan. Ternyata semua hanya rekayasa Ichigo, hanya sihir.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Putri." kata Ichigo sambil mengeratkan gendongannya pada Rukia.

***(n_n)***

Kedua irisnya telah terbuka, dilihatnya ke sekeliling, kamar Rukia di penuhi oleh puluhan hadiah yang terbungkus oleh kotak berwarna-warni. Benar juga, sekarang ia berulang tahun.

Ia berjalan datar ke arah cermin, ternyata sosoknya telah berubah menjadi Rukia dalam wujud manusia, layaknya dirinya saat berumur kurang dari 100 tahun seperti saat ini.

"Anda sudah bangun, Putri? Selamat ulang tahun!" kata Ichigo yang kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan menerawang. Ichigo yang merasa sang putri tak meresponnya kini berjalan lambat ke arah Rukia.

"Dan ini… kado teristimewa untukmu," kata Ichigo saat dirinya tepat berada di depan Rukia. Mengucap dengan nada tak resmi, terkesan sederajat.

Kejadian yang sangat cepat, tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa mempedulikan status gadis di depannya. Lelaki tersebut merengkuhkan tubuhnya. Menangkup kedua wajah gadis di hadapannya.

Sedikit mengangkat wajah tersebut, sehingga membuat Rukia terjinjit. Tanpa perlu pingsan seperti saat itu, Ichigo memberikan ciuman hangat kepada gadis yang harus dilindunginya seumur hidup itu.

Penuh dengan rasa, lembut dan hangat. Sepasang tangan Rukia menyentuh dada lelaki di hadapannya, menelusurinya. Kemudian ia meremas kaos yang dikenakan lelaki tersebut dan tiba-tiba saja mendorongnya dengan cepat.

Sorot matanya menjadi ganas sekarang, sama saat di mana sang putri berada di Dunia Lain, membuat Ichigo takut sendiri, mengingat kekuatan sihirnya jauh lebih kuat bila dibandingkan milik Ichigo. Tentu saja karena ia adalah seorang Putri.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Etsu!" kata Rukia yang entah kenapa wujudnya telah berubah menjadi sang Putri Dunia Lain yang beraura kuat dan menekan diri Ichigo.

**Degh!**

Ichigo sedikit menjauh dari sang putri, dan menatapnya datar. Ichigo tahu apa yang dirasakan gadis di hadapannya ini. Ia butuh hiburan, sekedar untuk melupakan masa lalunya yang sangat menyakitkan.

Rukia menatap Ichigo datar, pandangannya sedikit melembut. Ia sadar telah berbuat buruk pada lelaki itu. Dan ia menyesalinya sekarang.

Rukia mendekat pada Ichigo, sayap putih bersinarnya mengepak pelan membuatnya nampak semakin anggun dan aura kebangsawanannya sangat terpancar jelas.

Sangat beda dengan Ichigo yang hanya lelaki bersayap hitam biasa. Membuatnya sedikit merendah oleh status di antara keduanya, Ichigo hanya tertunduk.

"Hei, maafkan aku, Etsu," kata Rukia sambil menyentuh pipi Ichigo dan membelainya lembut.

Ichigo menatap sepasang _indigo _di hadapannya, lelaki itu tersenyum. Sang putri pun kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "Etsu, kakiku sakit, bisakah kau menggendongku ke kamar mandi? Aku harus cepat-cepat bersiap ke sekolah,"

Seolah mengulang kejadian saat di Dunia Lain, sang putri berpura-pura sakit untuk menghindarkan Ichigo yang dilihat oleh gadis-gadis di Istananya. Menjaga agar Ichigo menepati janjinya untuk tak berbicara kepada gadis mana pun kecuali pada dirinya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan meraih punggung dan paha sang putri. Kali ini bertujuan lain, sang putri ingin memanja pada _kakak _ilegalnya itu. Membuat Ichigo tersenyum sekilas dan berkata,

"Anda tidak berubah, Putri. Tetap seperti dulu, padahal kita sudah dewasa seperti ini," kata Ichigo sambil menatap sang putri yang tak pernah melepas sepasang _indigo_nya untuk melihat ke arah _sandy brown _Ichigo.

Rukia hanya terseyum sekilas, kemudian menatap ganjil ke arah Ichigo, "Mungkinkah akan terkesan berbeda? Aku tidak mengerti, Etsu." kata Rukia yang kini menatap Ichigo heran. Sepasang tangannya juga memeluk dada dan punggung Ichigo bersamaan, menjaga keseimbangannya.

Ichigo hanya menyeringai dalam, membuat Rukia semakin tak mengerti, "Sesuatu bisa terjadi di dalam kamar mandi itu, Putri. Karena Putri yang memulainya, Saya tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi,"

Sontak rona merah menghiasi pipi sang putri, sepertinya Rukia mulai mengerti maksud dari perkataan Ichigo. Karena perasaan malu yang amat mendalam, kini wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada dada bidang Ichigo.

Menyembunyikan wajah tersipunya, membuat dirinya mampu merasakan detakan jantung stabil milik Ichigo. Sangat kontras dengan miliknya yang kini berpacu sangat cepat.

"Hahaha, Putri tenang saja. Saya tidak akan melakukannya, tapi… Putri jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada lelaki lain, karena ceritanya akan berbeda lagi," jelas Ichigo sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang di ujung kamar luas Rukia.

"Aku tidak mengerti makhluk lain, yang ku tahu hanya Etsu, jadi aku takkan seperti itu kepada yang lain," kata Rukia yang kini mengangkat wajahnya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Benar juga, sang putri tak memiliki keluarga atau teman selain dirinya. Sahabat seumur hidup, saling mencintai tanpa status dan terikat oleh janji yang di buatnya sendiri. Ichigo berjanji takkan meninggalkan gadis yang kini berada dalam gendongannya.

"Ya… Saya tahu itu," kata Ichigo datar, merasa kasihan pada gadis tersebut.

***(n_n)***

Kumpulan pelajar SMU Kōhoku kini tengah berlalu lalang memasuki SMU kebanggaannya tersebut. Dengan atribut sekolah yang mendominasi warna ungu. Rok sailor atau celana pajang bernuansa _dark magenta_, dasi ataupun pita leher berwarna _violet, _kemeja putih dan jas berwarna _indigo._

Sungguh mencerminkan suasana elit, seperti halnya dua orang gadis yang kini tengah berbinacang. Memiliki kesamaan pada tubuh dan kecantikannya yang tersohor, Neliel Tu Oderschvank dan Inoue Orihime.

"Aku merasa aneh, bukankah kemarin kita bertengkar di dalam kamar Rukia? Begitu sadar kita sudah berada di lapangan sekolah. Ini tak masuk akal, Hime!" kata Neliel yang kini berdiri santai di depan sahabatnya Inoue Orihime.

"Ck! Memang aneh, aku jadi curiga pada…" belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, sepasang iris _dark gray _miliknya terpaku bahkan bersinar terang bagai bolam lampu.

Saat di mana ia menangkap sosok lelaki tinggi nan tampan tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil menggandeng seorang gadis mungil yang ia ketahui berstatus adik saja bagi lelaki tersebut. Ichigo Kasuga yang sangat digilainya

"Ichigo~!" teriak Neliel penuh dengan semangat, mendahului reaksi Inoue yang lamban.

Gadis tersebut berlari sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, berposisi untuk memeluk Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya melihat gadis itu datar, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Rukia juga menatap datar gadis tersebut, namun yang pasti, ia mencengkram kuat telapak tangan Ichigo. Seakan takut miliknya tergoda.

Ichigo yang merasakan hal tersebut hanya tersenyum sekilas. Namun tak berhenti sampai di situ. Dari arah yang sama muncul seorang lelaki tinggi berambut merah yang di kuncir kuda ke atas. Mengikuti gerak Neliel menuju ke arah _kakak beradik _tersebut, seolah mengulang kejadian saat mereka baru saja menginjakkan kaki di SMU Kōhoku.

"Rukia~!" teriak Renji dengan manjanya.

Guratan kekesalan mulai nampak di wajah Ichigo, lelaki yang telah membuat putri ketakutan dengan ciuman di punggung tangan sang putri beberapa hari yang lalu ternyata tak jera juga saat mendapat teguran dari Ichigo.

Merasa bahwa waktu tak mungkin mendukung keduanya untuk menghindar, dengan cepat Ichigo mengucap sebuah mantra sihir. Dalam hitungan kurang dari tiga detik ruang waktu di sekitar Ichigo dan Rukia berhenti.

Dan untung saja, Neliel berhenti tepat saat dirinya hanya berjarak sejengkal saja dari Ichigo. Sedangkan Renji masih lumayan jauh dari jangkauan Rukia. Rukia merasa terkejut sekilas dan kemudian menatap ke arah Ichigo.

"Mari, Putri. Semuanya sudah aman," kata Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia berjalan santai menuju ke arah bangku tempat di mana mereka akan duduk.

Dan tepat saat keduanya sampai di depan bangku mereka masing-masing, waktu kembali berputar dan…

**Brak!**

Neliel berhasil menabrak pintu di depannya. Seluruh penghuni dalam kelas tersebut kini tertawa renyah melihat keadaan Neliel yang menabrak tanpa sebab tersebut.

Sedangkan Renji yang tak dapat mengontrol larinya, dengan mulusnya menabrak seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki kelas, tepatnya berada tepat di depan pintu. Alhasil Renji jatuh menimpa gadis tersebut.

"Hehehe, pendaratan yang bagus!" kata Renji sambil nyengir menatap gadis yang berada di bawahnya.

**Plak!**

Satu tamparan berhasil di terima oleh Renji. Membuat pipinya merah padam seketika. Suara tawa semakin keras terdengar melihat kejadian lucu di depan kelas tersebut. Membuat Rukia sedikit tersenyum, dan Ichigo merasa lega saat melihatnya.

"Permainan yang bagus, kurasa aku menemukan anggota baru," kata seseorang yang kini berdiri tepat di belakang Ichigo dan Rukia.

Keduanya sangat terkejut. Tidak menyangka ada seseorang yang menyadari sihir Ichigo.

"Dan aku sudah menduganya, dan ternyata aku tak salah," kata seorang gadis yang saat ini berada di sisi kanan Rukia.

Rukia nampak terkejut, "Siapa sebenarnya mereka?"

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Maaf karena fic ini udah terbengkalai begitu lama. Sebagai pengingat saja, fic ini sequel dari **Dongeng Putri Dunia Lain **yang di adaptasi dari salah satu karya **_**Obayashi Miyuki**__**.**_

**Sosok Etsu mungkin bisa dibayangkan saat Ichigo berambut sedikit panjang pada **Bleach Chapter 417. Kalau Putri **Quw serahkan sama imajinasi readers masing-masing. Mohon review-nya ya, CinQuw mua… hehehe ^^

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
